Princesses Of The Caribbean
by sunbathing penguins
Summary: Jack Sparrow invades the ship the royal spainish family are passengers in. He takes the six girls hostage, and the pretty girls who snapped their fingers for whatever they want are now horrified as they learn their fate is to be sold. R&R!
1. The Inocenta

**My first story, so please don't flame me! **

The five sisters flew around the large bedroom, pulling last minute things into their suitcases that where already overflowing with dresses and gloves galore. High-heeled boots clicked noisily on the wooden floorboards, while quite unladylike screams and curses could be heard. The tension filled the air as the ladies sat on their bags, vainly hoping that they might magically close, fitting all five foot of clothes inside of them.

The sixth Alfonso sister, however, sat quietly by the door, her tightly closed suitcase by her feet.

"Tiegan!" One of the frantic women screamed, rushing up to her younger sister. "Have you seen my brush? If you've used it, you little bitch, there will be absolute hell to pay – "

"Over by the dresser, Mariposa." Tiegan sighed, pointing over to where the brush lay. She watched as Mariposa flounced over to get the brush, and hurried over to try and squeeze it into the already bulging case.

Without warning, the door was suddenly flung open, causing Tiegan to fall off her chair in shock. Edward Alfonso paid no heed to the youngest girl, however, and looked about impatiently.

"Hurry up, girls!" He snapped. "The Carlos' will be expecting us in three days, and there is no hope that we will get there in time if you all keep dillydallying! Just pack a case and lets get out of here. The ship will already be in the harbour."

He adopted a smile as he looked over his three eldest daughters. "Are you ready for your big day, my dears?"

The eldest stood up, culching her case as it was her last memory of what her past was. "Ready as we will ever be, Father."

Edward Alfonso puffed out his chest. "Oh, Zarita." He said affectionately. "Hector Carlos is a very lucky gentleman. Imagine, marrying the Princess of Spain!"

Zarita tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind one ear and smiled. "The Carlos family is royal too, Father." She pointed out.

Edward waved this comment away dismissively. "Of course, he is your cousin." He said, turning to the next woman. "And Elena. A picture of your mother's beauty. Jonathon does deserve you, more then any other man would."

Elena, ignoring Tiegan's rolling eyes, curtsied. "Thank you, Father."

"Senalda, I want you to treat Nathaniel well. You be a good wife to him, my Princess."

Senalda only smiled. A small lock of her hair that was tickling her cheek distracted her.

Edward turned to address his other daughters. "And everyone else. We really must go. Grab your cases and lets be off."

He headed for the door, pausing to stop by Tiegan. "And you better go help one of your sisters with her suitcase, you lazy little brat."

Tiegan bowed her head and waited for him to leave. She took the case being thrust at her by Grazia, and juggled the two down the stairs and into the carriage waiting for them. She hopped in towards the back, while her sisters bickered over who would be fortunate to receive the middle seats - the breeze from the windows could not mess up their hair. Tiegan ended up with sitting directly by a window. She didn't mind, however. She was glad to get one last glance at all of the beautiful scenery that covered the Spanish countryside. She gave a wave to the large palace she called her home, and settled into her seat. It wasn't long before they reached the harbour. Tiegan hurried out before she was reprimanded for dawdling. She pulled out as many bags as she could carry and walked onto the large ship that would take her three older sisters to their new home – in France, promised to be married to their cousins.

One of the sailors met Tiegan at the boarding dock.

"Good mornin' to ya', lass." He said brightly. "Let me take them for ya'."

Tiegan smiled and handed over the cases as the sisters caught up. Two more sailors jogged slowly over from a nearby market, and took the rest of the luggage.

The captain of the ship marched over, and bowed before Edward. "It is an honour, your highness, for you to sail on the_ Inocenta_." He stuttered.

"The pleasure is all mine… what is your name, again?"

"William Cronk, sir. And your beautiful daughters… it is a privilege to meet you too, Princesses."

The six women curtsied, and followed their Father on board. Tiegan looked around herself. Members of the crew came onto deck: seamen, cooks, engenderers, ship boys and sailors. They all gathered around their new passengers, exited to meet royalty.

"This is my crew." William Cronk said proudly, gesturing to the large group of men.

"My name is King Alfonso the third." Edward said with self-authority. "And these are my daughters; Zarita, Elena, Senalda, Grazia and Mariposa, … oh, and Tiegan."

William Cronk beamed. "Please, my first mate will show you ladies down to your cabins."

A tall, cleanly shaven man walked towards them, leading the princesses down into the deeps of the ship. He showed them what was obviously the best room in the vessel. Bunks lined the walls, with chests at the end of each. The first mate bowed and walked away while the women claimed beds.

Tiegan perched herself on the end of her bunk, gazing out of the small porthole next to her. It was going to be a long journey.

Tiegan was right. The trip was long and tedious. Nothing seemed to really happen. Mariposa and Elena were terribly seasick, with their heads over the ship most of the time. Tiegan spent most of her free hours daydreaming. She made few friends with sailors, who taught her how to mend sails and weave ropes. But with all this, Tiegan found plenty of time to be bored.

However, on the second afternoon of being on the _Inocenta_, things changed. While Tiegan was staring out at the horizon, one of the ship boys flew up to her.

"Princeth! Princeth!" He lisped, wringing his wrists and trembling. Tiegan bent down. The boy couldn't have been any more then ten. "Pleathe, Princeth. We're bein' invaded. The Cap'n thaid for all of the royals to go down to - to their cabin. The _Black Pearl_ ith comin', Princeth!"

Tiegan's heart missed a beat. She thanked the semi-hysterical boy, and raced down to her cabin. Her sisters followed her, and they quickly locked the door.

The women all sat on the farthest bed from the only entrance into the room. They huddled together, waiting.

They didn't have long to wait. Yells, roars and hollers sounded from the deck of the pirates. Tiegan could hear the crew of _Inocenta_ trying vainly to protect their ship, but it was clear who would win. Tiegan only hoped that they would not realise that princesses where not boarding in the ship.

The women froze. The doorhandle was being rattled. They all shrunk back into the pillows, hoping that the lock was well made.

Suddenly there was a loud thump. Someone had kicked the door down. Over eight pirates swarmed into the room, giving yells of delight as they found the six girls huddled in a corner.

They grabbed a princess each, tossing them over their shoulders and pawing at their bodies. The remaining men hauled up the cases that contained the women's clothes.

Tiegan began to thrash. The man carrying her was massive. She barely took up half of his one shoulder. She dug her nails deeply into the man's bare back, but his hands where getting too close to her rump. She allowed herself to be dropped on the deck, and heard five thumps around her as her sisters met the same fate she had come too.

"We found them, Cap'n!" One yelled.

Tiegan watched in horror. She knew the captain. Not personally, of corse, but she had heard stories. Terrible stories.

"Jack Sparrow." She breathed; watching as the man drunkenly stagged over to the pirate who held Zarita. He pulled the eldest Alfonso to her feet. He slowly took in her angry blue eyes, tall body and raven hair that had fallen out, and now hung limply at her shoulders. Zarita's captor held her hands firmly behind her back as Jack Sparrow ran a finger down her hip.

He moved on to Mariposa. She was currently trying to kick her subjugator in her shins, but was not succeeding. He looked her up and down, with her blue eyes and blonde hair, still held high in a bun.

He turned and looked at Grazia, Senalda and Elena, standing together. There was not a large amount of difference. They all had blue eyes, like their sisters. They where all about the same hight, and the difference was that Grazia had black hair, like Zarita, while the others where blonde.

Sparrow turned and walked slowly over to Tiegan. She turned her head, drawing away from the rancid smell of his breath. He pulled her head around from her shoulder, studying her face. He smirked, showing a mouthful of gold. He looked into her bright green eyes, and ran a hand through her red hair. He eyed her freckles, and how short she was in comparison to her sisters.

Sparrow mouthed at her, "_Black sheep._" It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so deadly serious.

He spun on his heel and turned to his crew. "Well boys, I think we're done here. Gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as t'bring the ladies…"

And so, Tiegan and her sisters where taken hostage by Jack Sparrow. Tiegan, stepping over King Alfonso's unconscious body, had never been so scared in her life.


	2. The Brig

**Hey.**

**Thanks to my three reviewers, sirval (I'm really glad you like it! I promisepromisepromise that it won't be a Mary Sue. I'm very conscious about that.) ; Ellechild (Thanks for being so nice. I haven't been able to review your first story, but I do like Songs to Annoy Jack. I reviewed, did you get it?) And Ogreatrandom (Thanks for reviewing all of my stories! I sent you my novel, did you get it?) So girls, tell your friends about the story!**

The princesses were hauled up into the filthy pirate ship. The air was crammed with screams and curses. Zarita thrashed her body around helplessly in her captor's arms. _"¡Déjeme ir, usted híbrido! ¿Usted no me conoce es la princesa de España?"_ She screamed in Spanish.

Mariposa dug her nails deeply into the mans back. _"¡Usted hijo que coge de una perra!_"

Sparrow turned to face his crew. "Take our royal guests down to the brig." He drawled, staggering over to take the wheel.

There were more screams of protest. "_¿El bergantín?" _Elena cried as she was frogmarched down the small flight of stairs, following her sisters. All of the women were shoved none-too-gently into one of the cells. The pirates walked off, laughing and jeering to the princesses.

"Well, this is fantastic." Senalda muttered, as she slipped in the inch of water covering the floor.

"Pirate? PIRATES!" Zarita raged. "Does anyone even know who this bastard is?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

The five women turned to face the youngest princess. "What?" Zarita spat.

"I've read about him. He's actually very clever. He disappeared under the noses of the East Indian Company's agents, plus he sacked Nassau Port without even using his gun. No one knows how. The maids think that he must be some kind of male-witch –"

"Could you be so kind, Tiegan, and shut up?" Elena interrupted. "Nobody could possibly care about the Indian Company or Nassau Port right now, ok? We are all kind of worried that we are about to be raped."

Tiegan shrugged and pulled herself up to sit on a ledge.

Zarita shook her head in disgust. "Tiegan, Mother really wasted her life giving birth to you." She hissed. "And you're not even grateful."

Tiegan looked up sharply. "I did not kill her, Zarita." She snapped.

"Of course you did. She died in labour, didn't she?"

Without waiting for a reply, Zarita turned her back and began to pound on the bars of their cage. "Let us out! _¡déjenos hacia fuera! _Let us out!" She cried, rattling the shafts. Her sisters followed her, screaming out. Tiegan stayed on her ledge though. She heard the stories about pirates. They did not let you out until at least a day or two.

Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω≈Ω

_So this is what dying feels like._ Tiegan mused, holding her cramping stomach. Zarita and Elena had passed out on the wet floor. The others sat with their backs to the wall, gazing out of bloodshot eyes. Judging from the small amount of light filtering through the grubby little window opposite her, Tiegan guessed it had been three days without food.

"He was home poor that vivie of rations, non habie others rendas nin others furcïones, outside whatever worked, this few seasons, tenie in its affluent cash settlement few pepïones…" Senalda whispered. Tiegan realised what she was doing. She was reciting poetry to keep her mind in good condition. The poem though seemed a mix of both Spanish and English.

Tiegan thought she would give it a try.

"Hear my prayer, O heavenly Father,

Ere I lay me down to sleep;

Bid Thy angels, pure and holy,

Round my bed their vigil… vigil…" She could not remember the words. Tiegan suddenly lost it. She began to cry hysterically, furious at herself for forgetting the words to her favourite poem. It just wasn't fair!

"Round m'bed their vigil _keep_."

Tiegan's head jerked up. All of her (conscious) sisters sat up as well, eyeing Jack Sparrow as he walked down the stairs. "Pardon?" Tiegan muttered, trying to get her eyes to focus properly on the Pirate captain.

"Your poem. Last word's keep." Sparrow swung the keys slowly around on one finger, leisurely gazing around at his hostages. "Hungry?" He asked suddenly, sneering with a mouthful of gold.

None of the girls had the energy to retaliate. They all just looked up at him pleadingly. Sparrow gave them a bit of a nod, swung open the door and stood back, releasing his prisoners.

The girls all rose unsteadily to their feet. Mariposa pulled Zarita to her feet, and Senalda followed suit with Elena. The princesses trooped up the stairs, dragging their feet behind them. Sparrow led them all into a smoky room. Tiegan looked around herself. It seemed to be the mess hall.

Not waiting for invitation, Tiegan grabbed the nearest bowl and helped herself to some of the over salted meat and dry vegetables. She sat down at one of the filthy tables and began to eat.

The meat tasted as if it had been used for floor coverings, and the vegetables seemed to be completely raw. However, Tiegan felt as though it was the most welcome meal she had ever put on her lips. She ate slowly, savouring each bite. She took a long swig of the rum Sparrow had handed her, pulling a face at the taste but not pausing in her efforts to nourish herself.

Meanwhile, Sparrow watched the Princesses eat. Seeing that Tiegan had finished, he stood and walked over to her, offering his crooked arm to her. "Well, Princess, we'll need ta find ya a nice little place to sleep, won't we?"

Tiegan raised herself treacherously off the seat, her knees wobbling under her. She grasped the captain's arm, trying to regain balance. "Oh, thank you sir. That would be… would be…"

Sparrow frowned as Tiegan fainted, catching her just as her scull made contact with the floor.

**The poem recited by Tiegan is called The Child's Hymn, by Charles Dickens. And the poem Senalda said is by Gonzalo De Berceo and is called El Pobre Generso. If you want to find out what the women where yelling about in Spanish, go and translate it:D it's a bit rude. **


	3. The Bride Markets

**Hey.**

**Yeah, I'm still alive. I'm sorrysorrysorry that I haven't updated this story recently. I've had exams. Anywho, thanks to my reviewers, A Real Life Fallen Angel, sirval, Poisonous Angel and Girly.X.Girl. Hope you like this part!**

Tiegan didn't want to open her eyes. The bed was so warm. The covers felt so heavy, keeping out any cold, cutting breezes.

Suddenly, Tiegan's eyes burst open. She heard a grunt. Looking around, she saw Jack Sparrow, standing with one of the crewmembers.

"What do ya plan ta do with 'em, Sparrow?" The crewmember muttered.

"Ah Gibbs, all in good time." Sparrow drawled. "They'll fetch quite a good little profit at the markets, don't you think?"

Tiegan froze. _Profit at the markets…?_

"I suppose they will…" Gibbs said doubtfully. "But we're two weeks away from the bride markets. What do ya prepose we do with them until then?"

"No one'll be touching them." Sparrow said sharply. "Princess equals virgin. Virgin equals money. They'll have to be kept in one of the –"

Tiegan tossed back the covers and stalked up to Sparrow. Not thinking of the foolishness of her actions, she drew herself up to her unimpressive five foot- one hight and glared at the captain.

"If you think," She said darkly, shaking with both fear and anger, "for one second that you will be selling me or any of my sisters, then I sincerely suggest that you jump overboard, because you are clearly not sane. I am NOT being sold, and I would honestly like to see you try to do what you're planning!"

Sparrow cocked his head and looked, amused, down at Tiegan. "_You're_ gonna stop me?" He laughed. Gibbs shrugged, and made his way up the stairs.

"Six women on board? Wouldn't be surprised if lightning struck us this very second." He muttered to himself.

Neither of them heard him though. Tiegan was shaking, but only from fear. She tried to look as though she was angry.

Jack didn't seem to care. He leaned on the wall, studying her for a few moments. "I'm sure I've seen you before, Miss…?"

"Tiegan."

"Tiegan. Who was your mother?"

"The late Harriet Alfonso."

Sparrow raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's very interesting, Tiegan. And how old are you?"

Tiegan was confused. "Twenty…twenty one this year. Why?"

But jack seemed to be staring right through her. He mouthed a word.

"What?" Tiegan demanded.

Sparrow only shook his head. "Please get comfy, Princess." He said, swooping low. "You'll be staying here for the next two weeks."

They had arrived. Tiegan felt Jack Sparrow's strong hands around her arms, frogmarching her down the plank and onto solid ground. She squinted in the light. It had been weeks since she had seen the sun. Around her, her sisters were screaming. Today was the day they would all be sold.

Tiegan was surprisingly quiet. Unlike her sisters, she had logic. She noticed that it amused the men when you screamed and kicked. So she walked slowly and deliberately, concentrating on not crying.

They reached the markets, and were all lined up in tiny cells. Tiegan kept her head down. There where only a limited amount of cells, and she had not been able to get one. Instead, she stood with her captors as men came up to haggle the price of her sisters.

One by one, the girls where lead away by other men, still screaming. Sparrow seemed to be happy. They were obviously bringing in a bit of cash. Tiegan kept her head down. He still had an amazingly strong grip on her.

Gibbs came up to them. "We can get a cell for this one now." He said to Sparrow, nodding towards the last princess.

"Ah…" Sparrow said thoughtfully. "Um…No Gibbs. I don't think I will be selling the Princess Tiegan today."

Gibbs blinked a few times. "I beg ye pardon, Sparrow?"

Jack only shrugged. "Changed me mind. Well, I think we're done for the day. Men, Gibbs will give you your rations of the money we just earnt and you're all free to go wherever. Be back by five tomorrow."

Tiegan stood every still. Sparrow's words echoed in her head:_ No Gibbs. I don't think I will be selling the Princess Tiegan today…_ _changed me mind…_

Her stomach began to churn. What did he want her for?

"C'mon, Princess." Sparrow said roughly, giving her a playful push. "You and I are going to go get a pint of rum."

Tiegan followed Sparrow into a large bar, and sat beside him in one of the back corners. After he had ordered, he turned to Tiegan.

"I think I just saved your pretty little hide, luv." He growled, taking a swing of his mug.

Tiegan found her voice. "_Why,_ though?" She demanded. "Why mine?"

"Could it not be enough that I like you?"

Tiegan stiffened. "Pirates don't like. They…"

"Lust?" Jack grinned as a look of terror passed over her face.

"So that's what you want?" She hissed, hands slowly curling into balls. "A plaything for you and your crew?"

Jack propped his head on his open palm. "I know something about you, Tiegan," He said, dodging the question. "Something you don't even know."

"What?"

But all Tiegan's questions were met with was an insane grin and glittering teeth, and the feeling of terror growing in her stomach.

**Sorry it's so short! REVIEW!**


End file.
